Shimmerwish's Destiny
by FadingStarlight5
Summary: Shimmerwish and her mate, Jaggedstripe live peacefully in PuddleClan, what happens when she finds out one shocking secret about her mate? Please, R&R! Rated T for blood and gore.


**Hey guys! This is an oc story! This is about my oc,... Can you guess who? if you said…. SHIMMERWISH, then you were right! These are made up clan with made up names and stuff! I do not own warriors.**

Shimmerwish made her way through dense undergrowth, twisting and turning to avoid knocking into thorny bushes. She sighed and slowly made her way to the bank of a stream. There, a light bray tabby tom waited for her.

"Did we really have to meet here?" Shimmerwish huffed. The tom turned to her.

"Yes, we did," the tom said and walked over to Shimmerwish. Shimmerwish couldn't stay mad at him.

"Jaggedstripe, you're so stubborn!" Shimmerwish said as she rolled her eyes. She brushed pelts with him and rested her head on one of his broad shoulders. He leaned his head on hers. Jaggedstipre licked the top of her head. She sighed. She wished it could be like this all the time, but they were so caught up in protecting their clan and boarders even sense MeadowClan stole a PuddleClan kit.

Shimmerwish licked his shoulder and sighed. It was so peaceful here. Why couldn't it always be like this?

 _*flash back*_

" _AHH!" a cat cried out in agony. A tortoiseshell she-cat looked over at her friend, bleeding._

" _GET OFF HER!" came a screech and the tortoiseshell was knocked over violently. Shimmerwish fell to the ground with a dull "thud" as a force knocked into her. She let out a pained screech. The cat clawed her and left her there, bleeding heavily from her flank. She cried out in pain. She looked over her shoulder. There was no one to help her, they were too busy fighting._

" _You'll never win!" hissed a cat battling a ginger tabby. Shimmerwish got up and started to help the ginger tabby. Before she could do anything to the attacker, the tabby fell to the ground, dead. The tabby's head twisted at an awkward angle._

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" screeched a cat from behind her and jumped onto her._

" _No! I didn't do anything! The dark tabby tom did!" Shimmerwish tried to prove her innocence. She was continually clawed by her own Clanmate, her friend, Cloudpool. The ginger tabby was her mother._

" _PLEASE! You have to belie-" Shimmerwish was cut off by a hiss and Cloudpool's weight lifted off her back. She twisted her head so she could see what happened. A black and white she-cat tackled Cloudpool to the ground and was clawing her friend viciously. Before Shimmerwish could get up, Cloudpool fell to the ground, dead._

" _NO!" she hissed and tackled the black and white cat. Before she could realize what she was doing, the black and white cat's head lolled back to her shoulder. Shimmerwish stared at the blood-soaked body in horror. She had just killed a cat._

 _Shimmerwish tried to back away into the bushes, but she knocked into someone. "Where you going, little kitty?"_ _ **(she was an apprentice then)**_ _Shimmerwish stared back at the cat. It was a sleek, muscular light brown tabby tom. Shimmerwish tried to back up, again, but she knocked into another cat._

" _I think you're staying with us for a while in here," growled the other cat from behind her. Shimmerwish whipped around to see a ginger tom. Shimmerwish's eyes went round in fear. "Looks like we got ourselves a scaredy cat!" snarled the ginger tom._

 _Shimmerwish was surrounded. The ginger tom lunged at her, and grabbed her by her flank wound. She shrieked in agony, pure agony. The blinding pain. The world started to go black around her.._

 _She heard a hiss and a "thud" she looked up, barely managing through the pain. She saw a gray tabby tackle the dark tabby as she fell into unconsciousness._

 _*end of flashback*_

Shimmerwish shivered at the memory of the battle. She leaned in closer to Jaggedstripe, the one who had saved her life from the dark and ginger tabbies. She shifted closer. Comforted by his presence.

 **What did you think? Do you want more? Or should I just quit this? idk… Tell me what you think!**


End file.
